kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Cliff
The Cliff The Cliff is inhabited by people named Cliffeans (or Cliffhangers) and is known as the premier place for all of your daredevil deeds. We specialize in crazy acts, and two of our members, WarlordNeo and 1230567, are the world masters on dodging. From bullets to planes to nuclear bombs, they can dodge anything. They are the only ones who can currently perform these actions in The Cliff. Cookies are also available at the Cliff, but only through Darxzero. WarlordNeo has been known to give some pies occasionally, but don't expect them every day. Our resident biographer is Deathreaven, who has made many bios on the different Cliff members. He won't make a bio of someone unless he has been with them long enough. It's hard to write about a book you haven't read, right? A note from Deathreaven: Swearing isn't funny, it isn't cool or awsome to do, noone will like you for it (exept in the military), and it's just not needed. So don't swear, show your maturity. And if you have to, then the military always needs more soldiers. Please, if you are a spammer/ troll/ not nice person, please don't visit out nice little Cliff before you get your act together. We don't like spam, swearing, or bad words.. We really don't... Else fear 1230567's wrath of being countered... you wouldn't like him angry... The Owner Currently owned by Darxzero. We have a small group of regulars with a large amount of new and wandering members. The Cliff's Moderators Darxzero the cookie giver, ad Akasharoo A new Cliffian but fair mod. The Cliffhangers * Darxzero Room Owner Kongday: February 15 Bio: The room owner and formerly inactive mod. He is now on often, and spends his time handing out cookies randomly. He probably has to bake them too. He is fun, and people aren't scared of his modness unless they are problem people. He also wants Gammafoxx killed sometimes. He seems quite literal about The Cliff being a cliff. He watches people cliffdiving, although rumors have been heard that he is the one forcing them off. *WarlordNeo Regular member, King of the Cliff Kongday: May 21 Bio: He isn't rude and tries to ask people to be good. He gets Darxzero or other friend mods to the room if things get out of hand. Neo uses extreme grammer skills and knows the mystical auto-dodge. Which apparently make his coding in the system move if threatened, enabling him to dodge anything. He does have a few "problems" with people and he usually takes care of them. *MSUDude111 Regular Member Kongday: September 7 Bio: Almost always in a good mood, MSU is a reletively new Cliffian but he quickly made friends with some of the veteran Cliffians (Neo, Darx, etc.) *Mountaindewd Semi-regular member / Soon to be dodger of objects Kongday: July 2 Bio: A happy individual who sometimes takes upon the guise of a little green kid. Tries to tame the room in the absence of Darxzero and WarlordNeo but is annoyed at people's negligence of the correct spelling of the word 'grammar'. Tries to make the chat room lively and spammer / troll / not nice people - free, and doesn't like using himself as the subject of a sentence. (How modest) *Timecruiser Regular member / Dodger of Objects Kongday: Nonexistant Bio: A nebulous creature, the being known simply as "Timecruiser" is exactly what he, or rather it, sounds like. From time to time, this curious creature will arise to bring life to the chat and perhaps assist others in dodging, being a master himself, and on rare occasions will provide assistance in games. Of the Cliffhangers, Timecruiser appears to be the only one who never ages, and is completely awesome (citation needed). (Citation: "Timecruiser fakes dodging skills". From Reaven overhearing Neo) *Gammafoxx Regular member Kongday: May 27 Bio: Write your own bio. *Deathreaven Chatty anti-swearer Kongday: November 27 Bio: This is the person that wrote a few or all of the bios here. He can be found talking about himself in third person sometimes. He hasn't been on the site long, but is already known to quite a few people. He really hates people who swear constantly. He also holds a large grudge against a member that did too much to him. His computer also erased all its data. He swears to oneday push Neo off the Cliff to see what happens. He usually restricts himself to pushing the wrong off though. He doesn't like bad grammer. That means you Zanqestu2. He also will cliff dive if things get too wild. But that only happens when Neo, 41, or the cookie baker arn't around. He cliff dives off the site though, so it's more like kon-diving. He also questions if Neo can dodge himself. *1230567 Neutral Numbers, RegularMemberPopping @ level 47... *cough*Popping KongdayPopping: April 30 Bio: The guy who you ask to make a character name who will give you something ending in Popping.... hence why he uses ShadePopping for all his IGNs :O.... though... call him numbers and he KILLS YOU... you can't touch this guy though... he'll dodge EVERYTHING you do to him. Occasionally however, he lets certain people be able to dodge temporarily as he and WarlordNeo are the only ones that can dodge permanently... DO NOT ASK FOR DODGING LESSONS! *Khaos4ng31 Unfortunate Person who is the Angel of Khaos Kongday: April 16 Bio: A person who likes to write his own bios and doesn't know Deathraven but knows GammaFoxx and WarlordNeo. His email is khaos4ng31@hotmail.com and constantly reminds people to remember the numbers in his ultra-1337 email. He loves to read online daily web comics " Cyanide And Happiness". He is has a multi-personality disorder so QUIT READING THIS! *sobs* Why are you still reading??? He is still waiting on his pie from WarlordNeo. Here is a Pic of his famous Angel Cat. *CaptainCoolGuy Regular Member Kongday: May 25 Bio: Gone for good. *Raiken18 Regular Member, Cliff defender/loved entity Kongday: June 25 Bio: one of the most infamous cliffeans, Raiken18 is well known by Cliff veterans and makes his presence known to noobs. his sarcastic comments are why he is loved here, he never means anything he says...unless you make him angry. this is generally accomplished by insulting one of his female counter parts (koolfoo3, ganadoth, etc.) though he often comes of as a relaxed and even slow person, his rage brings out the technical side of him, and as some have discovered, it is hard to compete with him. one of the most epic battles that ever took place in cliff was between Raiken and Buddyweiser. no winner was ever declared, though none argue when raiken declares himself the winner. Raiken loves to accept huggles from anyone, especially koolfoo, who gives the best. Raiken is also known to be a flirt, but makes it known that online relationships are for the fool hearted. *Koolfoo3 Regular Member, Huggle giver Kongday: March 2 Bio: She constantly wants to give out huggles and everyone always responds. Although, she would never huggle a girl. That would be weird. Also, her favorite song is, "Viva la vida" by Coldplay, and likes to sing it out loud with 41linestreet. She likes to make up words out of other words that seem "cuter" like okies instead of ok. She is the master of huggles, the best huggles come from her. *41linestreet Rather kind regular member Kongday: March 28 Bio: A person. Just that. Most people don't know his current location, which is why people may think he is a liar. He is not, by the way. 41 is a nice person by nature that probably will cheer you up on blue days. Although he is nice most of the time, he might argue at signs of stupidity. He will only add people he knows very well, which explains why he has 75 fans and only 7 friends. Although he has not been on Kongregate for too long, he knows most of The Cliff's veterans. Deathreaven knows him well, but not very well. *Robster7777777 Regular Member Kongday: April 29 *Rileyman Regular Member Kongday: December 13 *Ganadoth Regular Member, Marshmallow Girl Kongday: May 16, 2008 Bio: The girl that likes pink and marshmallows. Known to be random and she is one The Cliff's veterans. Zangestu2-regular member...like everyone else... KongDay: August 20...2008 Well...I get CAPS And UncAPs mIXed Up a loT... and i dont care much for grammar...i use ellipses(three periods) instead of commas...see...i am ALWAYS found in the cliff...I like to tell retards that thing threyre SOOOO cool that theyre not...unless they are...like mOST of my friends...cept theyre not retards...i reallize things slowly...like this an EXTREMELY long sentence...Uhmmmmm,...i like to defend the claims i make until the very end...i get into arguments frequently *ot serious agressive ones...just like...rebulican/democrat things...but politics are boring so yea...* and i win just about all of them...unless its 12 against me...11 against me i can handle...but not 12 xD Godbye_hello-Regular Member,Lord of Randomnesity Kongday:May 25 Bio:........(lots of dots) um...... BOO.......Q,R,S...T,U,V.............. * quiikly